GIRS NEW PROGRAM
by GirChic
Summary: Gir gets a new program installed inside him when taken to a girls house. This program may even make him run away from Zim for a certain little robot . . . . .(There's robot love, and . . . maybe even a case of alien love? Who knows?)
1. The Chip

Disclaimer:   
  
*The Slayer walks up to GirChic's house of rubber piggies and rings the doorbell. The doorbell sings a song to the tune of Deck the Halls*   
  
Doorbell: We don't own Invader Zi-immmm, Falalalalaaaaaaaaa la la la laaaaaa   
Of course we wi-ish that we di-id, Falalalalaaaaaaaaa la la la laaaaaaa   
Hope you en-joy thiiiiiiiiiisssssss story, Falala, falala, fa la la   
Then I hope that you review it, Falalalalaaaaaaaaaaa la la la laa   
(Get the message?)   
  
GirChic: I only own Taz and her home planet, Nex.   
  
  
GIR'S NEW PROGRAM   
  
Chapter 1   
  
The Chip   
  
  
Gir jumped onto the couch with a chocolate bubble-gum brain freezy in his hand, getting ready for the Scary Monkey Show. Then Zim walked into the room.   
'Gir, I want you to look after the house. I'm going to . . . . . .' Zim shuddered for a moment. 'Skool.'   
'Okaaaaaaay,' said Gir, tilting his head to the right.   
After Zim had left, (and after the Scary Monkey Show had finished), Gir hopped onto the floor and went to get a rubber piggy. When he couldn't find one, his eyes welled up with tears and her dropped onto the floor, kicking out with his arms and legs.   
  
  
Zim stepped inside. He could hear loud high-pitched noises coming from the living room, and so he walked over towards the sounds. Then he saw Gir rolling around the floor, wailing about rubber piggies. Zim sighed and reached into his pod backpack. He pulled out a rubber piggy and tossed it to Gir.   
'PIGGY!' screamed Gir in delight. He grabbed the piggy and disappeared down into Zim's lab.   
When he came back up, the top of his head wasn't sitting flat.   
'Gir, what have you been doing in my lab?' asked Zim suspiciously.   
Gir guiltily reached up and opened his head. Hundreds of rubber piggies flew out, hitting Zim, and breaking some things that happened to be in the living room.   
'Gir, I've told you before not to go messing around in my lab and I've told you not to go using the equipment and machines in there for your own childish pleasure!' Zim yelled angrily, but Gir had already begun to roll around amongst the mountain of rubber piggies.   
'YAY!' Gir squealed excitedly. He hadn't listened to a word that Zim had just said.   
Zim just sighed and took the elevator to his lab to think up some new ways about how to take over Earth.   
  
  
Night soon came and Gir decided that he wanted another chocolate bubble-gum brain freezy, so he slipped into his green dog suit and went to find some money. After he'd gathered up a small amount of money, he headed towards the store. But before he could get there, a pale purple-blue coloured hand reached out from behind some bushes and gripped Gir by the collar. He was pulled back by a girl who had startling gold and silver eyes, and who had purple-blue skin. She wore a short, gold skirt and a silver, sleeveless top which had a large, gold collar.   
'Shhhhh, Gir. Do not be afraid of me. I know who you are,' the girl whispered soothingly in a smooth, cool voice.   
'Hellooooooo,' Gir said, tilting his head. 'I'm Gir! What's yoouuuuuuuuu're name?'   
'My name is Taz,' the girl answered. She had a slight accent that sounded like a Russian human's accent.   
'I do not come from Earth, I do not come from Irk, but I come from a planet called Nex,' she continued.   
'Okaaaaaay,' said Gir.   
'I'm going to take you to my house for a little while, okay?' said Taz.   
'But I want a brain freezy!' cried Gir, his eyes welling up with tears once again.   
'Shh, shh, shhhhh. I'll buy you one on the way then,' said Taz reassuringly as she picked Gir up in her slender, gentle arms.   
She carried Gir to the store and bought him his favourite drink, a brain freezy. She handed it to the little robot, paid the money, and took Gir to her house.   
  
When they were there, Taz sat Gir on her couch in front of the TV and went into the kitchen for a little while. After she'd left the room, Gir picked up the remote control and turned the TV on. He flicked the channels until he saw the Scary Monkey Show, then he dropped the controls. They landed on the carpet.   
Taz soon returned and she stood in the doorway for a few moments.   
'Come on, honey. I want to take you down to my lab,' she said to Gir. She picked Gir up again and carried him over to an elevator which took them down to a purple-walled laboratory.   
'I've got something very special which I made just for you,' said Taz, smiling down at Gir.   
She sat Gir on top of a glass table, and picked up a box containing a screwdriver, some other tools, and another box, only smaller. It had a tiny padlock on the front of it, and it opened when Taz inserted a small jewel-covered key into it. Then Taz pulled out something that was very thin and flat, in the shape of a square.   
'This is a special chip,' Taz explained to Gir. 'It will install a new kind of program inside you, to add to the programs that you already have.'   
'I like chippies. They're yummy!' squealed Gir as he reached out for the chip.   
'No, no, Gir. It's a different kind of chip. Not one that you can eat,' Taz said patiently, moving the computer chip out of Gir's reach.   
'Awwwwww,' said Gir, his eyes drooping.   
Taz then turned Gir's systems off, and his robotic eyes went dark. Taz took the screwdriver and opened up a panel in Gir's back.   
'Ummmmmm . . . . . .' Taz raised her eyebrows at what she saw inside Gir.   
She reached inside and had to pull out a cupcake, the contents of a taco, and the straw from a brain freezy, before she could do what she wanted to do. Taz delicately picked up the chip which she had made for Gir, and carefully lowered it into his back. When it was in place, Taz attached some wires to it and closed the panel in Gir's back. Then she put her tool box away and turned Gir's systems back on. His eyes immediately lit up to their normal bright blue colour.   
'How do you feel, Gir?' asked Taz.   
'I feel . . . . . . like rolling around!' the little robot replied. 'I'm gonna roll around on this . . . thingy now, 'kay?'   
Taz sighed. 'Okay, Gir. You may roll around on the table now.'   
I guess I'll have to wait a little while before the new program starts to take effect, Taz thought in disappointment. She sighed again.   
  
To be continued . . . . . . . .   
  
GirChic: Okaaaaaaaaaaay. Next chapter isn't coming on until I get AT LEAST 3 Reviews. *Squeezes her rubber piggy* See my piggy?! :D


	2. A New Friend For Gir (and Jaz)

Disclaimer:   
  
GirChic: I'm too stupid to make up the great cartoon Invader Zim, which means I wasn't smart enough to make the characters. (Am I smart for making up Taz, Jaz and their home planet Nex?? They're the only characters I own and I'm proud of 'em!)   
  
  
GIR'S NEW PROGRAM   
  
Chapter 2   
  
A New Friend for Gir (and Jaz)   
  
  
Taz still had Gir at her house, for she wanted to introduce Gir to her little S.I.R. robot, Jaz.   
'Jaz! Come here, honey!' called Taz. The next moment, a little purple and silver puppy skidded into the room. Her bright violet eyes glowed like round lights.   
'Yes, master?' Jaz asked, standing up straight.   
'Jaz, I want you to meet Gir,' said Taz. 'And Gir, this is Jaz.'   
'Hellooooooooooooo,' murmured Jaz, tilting her head on an angle.   
'Hellooooooooooooo,' replied Gir, with his tongue lolling out.   
The program that Taz had installed in Gir's system was the same one that she had earlier installed in Jaz's system. It was a program that enabled one robot to fall in love with another, and because Taz had put this program inside BOTH of the robots, it was more likely that they would both fall in love with each other. Taz wasn't exactly friends with Zim, for they came from different alien races. The people of Nex were always trying to figure out ways to make sure that Irkens didn't take over other planets, and Taz knew for a fact that a numerous amount of times, Gir had saved Zim, like by jetting him to safety from danger. Hopefully Zim wouldn't take many more risks if he knew that Gir wasn't there to help.   
If Gir fell in love with Jaz, it may happen that Gir might run away to be with Jaz, and disobey the calling orders of his master.   
'I'll leave you two alone for awhile,' said Taz as she left the room.   
The two robots in puppy disguises watched Taz walk away. They both leapt out of their suits and began to roll around on the floor. When they'd stopped, Jaz reached up into her head and pulled out a purple rubber piggy.   
'See my piggy?!' she squealed, squeezing the toy so that it's eyes popped out.   
Gir then reached up into HIS head and pulled out a BLACK rubber piggy.   
'PIGGIES!!!' they both screamed. They played Catch for a while, and they played Fetch with the rubber piggies. When they'd stopped, they both crawled onto the couch and fell asleep with their heads resting on one another.   
Taz walked into the room while they were asleep and saw them resting against each other in their sleep.   
'The program is obviously beginning to operate properly in both of them,' Taz murmured as she gazed silently at Gir and Jaz. They looked so cute together like that. . . .   
  
  
GirChic: Oooooooooooooooooohh. Will the brainless little SIR robots fall in love? And will Gir run away from Zim to be with little Jaz? Only I know. Next chapter won't we coming on until I have at least 5 reviews now. (I upload a new chapter for every 2 new reviews I get.) Bye bye, nice humans! I'll eat this taco while you go review, kay?


	3. Questions, Questions, Questions

Disclaimer:   
Blah bli blah bli blah. I do own Invader Zim! Not :( WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! :( :(   
  
Claimer:   
I officially claim that I OWN . . . . . . UMMMM . . . . . . OH YEAH!   
I officially claim that I OWN . . . . . . . UMMMM . . . . . . Oh . . . . TAZ, HER SIR ROBOT JAZ AND THEIR HOME PLANET . . . . . NEX! O.o Oh wow I remembered who I own :P Anyways . . . here's chapter . . . . .ummmmm . . . oh damn.   
  
  
GIR'S NEW PROGRAM   
  
Chapter 3   
  
Questions, Questions, Questions   
  
  
Zim came up out of his lab, looking for Gir. He thought that Gir might know what happened to his Brain-Exploder Laser Gun. When Zim saw that Gir wasn't watching TV, he knew that Gir wasn't home.   
He must've gone to buy one of those disgusting brain freezies, he thought. He waited about and hour, but Gir still hadn't shown up so Zim put on his disguise and went to the Convenience Store. Gir wasn't there either, and Zim thought it would be a waste of time trying to find an insane little robot in a big human town. So Zim went back to his house.   
  
  
When morning came, Gir still hadn't come back home by himself, so Zim went out to search again. He went down a newly-paved footpath and saw a long line of large houses. Zim suddenly came to a halt. He could hear loud hysterical squealing coming from one of the houses, and it seemed to be coming from a purple house which had a silver door. He walked up the long walkway to the door and knocked loudly.   
The door was slowly opened by someone, but Zim couldn't see anyone there.   
'Hellooooooooooooo,' said a voice coming from the floor-level.   
Zim's gaze shifted downwards and he saw the little purple face of a talking puppy.   
Zim was startled for a moment. He'd never known that a normal Earth animal could talk! Only Gir could talk, and that was because he only dressed up as an Earth animal for a disguise!   
'Umm . . . . . have you seen a -' Zim stopped in the middle of his sentence. Another small dog appeared next to the purple one, only it was green . . . . .   
'Gir! What have you been doing in this filthy heap of a stink-beast home?!' Zim asked, his voice rising loudly in annoyance.   
'Master! I've been playing with Jaz!' Gir squealed as he hugged the other robot.   
'And who is this . . . . . Jaz?' asked Zim.   
Just then a pale-purple skinned girl walked up to the door from inside.   
'Why, hello, Zim,' she said in a deep tone.   
'How do you know my name, you . . . . purple human stink-beast?!' Zim asked suspiciously. 'I have no idea as to who YOU are.'   
'I am Taz, and this,' the girl gestured towards the purple puppy, 'is Jaz, my SIR robot.'   
'Wha-?' Zim was shocked. 'Only Irkens have the technology of SIR robots!'   
'Incorrect, Zim. Nexians also have that technology now,' Taz answered coolly.   
'You're from the planet Nex?' asked Zim, narrowing his eyes at her.   
'Yes I am, you Irken,' said Taz. She stood up as tall as she could, so that she would look superior.   
'You KNOW that I'm from IRK?!?!' Zim cried in astonishment.   
Taz nodded. 'Look, would you like to come inside and ask me these questions? I'm sure that you don't want passing-by humans to hear that you're and Irken, do you?'   
Zim glared at her for a moment then nodded reluctantly. 'Okay, you inferior alien.'   
'YAY! Master's going to come inside, so we can play some more!' Gir said. Then he and Jaz ran around to the backyard and went to play there.   
  
  
'So what brought you to my house?' Taz asked Zim when they were inside.   
'I was looking for GIR,' Zim said in annoyance. 'I heard him squealing with your filthy animal, and it was coming from here.' He frowned.   
'Oh, Jaz loves to play with everyone,' Taz said cheerfully.   
'As does Gir,' Zim mumbled. 'Anyway, I want to know how you Nexians got the technology of SIR robots . . . . . You aliens steal knowledge from Irk, don't you!' His voice was rising as he spoke about Nexians. Back on Irk, he'd learnt that Nexians were a hopeless race of alien and they only succeeded in technology by stealing ideas and knowledge from other races.   
'Now, now, Zim. Don't get all uptight and mad at me,' said Taz, raising an eyebrow.   
Zim grunted and didn't say another word about it. Then he took a look out of the clear glass backdoor and saw Gir hugging Jaz while she leaned her head against his.   
'What have you done to Gir?!' Zim cried out angrily. 'He's a robot and it looks like he's in love with YOUR robot!'   
'I didn't do anything,' Taz lied. 'Perhaps he really IS in love with Jaz.'   
Zim sneered at her and stood up abruptly. He walked outside and clipped a lead to Gir's collar which he was still wearing.   
'Come on, Gir. We're going back to the base now.'   
'But-' began Gir, but Zim cut him off.   
Jaz's eyes filled with tears as she saw Gir being led away.   
'Bye bye,' she whispered.   
'Bye bye,' Gir whispered back sadly.   
Jaz could only just sit still and watch as the other robot got further and further away until he was completely out of sight . . . . . .   
  
  
Awwwwwwwww. What's gonna happen now? Will Gir and Jaz ever see each other again? Or will they run away somewhere together? Who the hell's gonna know except me? NO-ONE!!!!! I won't even tell my best friend, Tanya! (Tanya is The Slayer on FFNet. We wrote RUBBER PIGGIES AND MADNESS together.) NOW REVIEW OR THE CONSEQUENCES WILL BE VERY TOUGH!!!!!!!


	4. My Heart Goes Shalalalala

Disclaimer: 

Disclaimer: 

GirChic: My heart goes shalalalala . . . Shalala for my piiiiiiiiiggiieeeeees . . . . 

Audience Laughs. 

Director: Madam, you're on air. 

GirChic: WHAT?!?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE I STARTED SINGING?! 

Director: Because the viewers wanted to see you do something abnormal, and you don't do anything like that when you know that you're on air. 

GirChic: YOU PIECE OF - 

Director: *Coughs and gestures towards the viewers* 

GirChic: WHAT THE . . . . NOW YOU'VE GOT A LIVE AUDIENCE HERE?! I'LL WRING THE LIFE OUT OF YOU - 

Director: Ahem. This insane robot thingy does not own Invader Zim. Now you'd better go read her story because who knows WHAT she's going to do next . . . 

GIR'S NEW PROGRAM 

Chapter 4 

My Heart Goes Shalalalala 

Gir quietly left the house. He didn't want his master to know where he was going, and what he was doing. He crept down the street in his little dog costume and stopped when he saw a phone-box. 

`Ooooooh. Pretty,' Gir said, gazing at the booth's clear glass walls where the sun was reflecting. 

He then toddled in and reached out his arms to the phone, and then his eyes drooped sadly. He couldn't quite reach it . . . . Then he saw some thick books on a shelf and knocked them to the ground, one by one until he was able to stand on them and reach the phone. 

Gir picked up the receiver and thought desperately. What did Jaz say her phone number was? 

He paused for a moment before he remembered that his girlfriend's phone number was the numbers that spelled out `TAZ'. Gir tried to push in the numbers on the phone, but his doggy paws weren't able to poke a single number. When he tried, he just ended up pushing a whole group of numbers that were NEAR the number that he wanted to push. 

`Awwwww,' Gir murmured in disappointment. Then he decided that he would personally go to Jaz's house if he could find it, seeing that he wouldn't be able to call her with a phone. 

`Her house was . . . ummm . . . a pretty one!' Gir remembered. Then he scooted down the street until he came to a row of large houses. `And it was big!' Then he began to look at the houses. 

`Ooooooh. Ugly . . . ugly . . . ugly . . . ugly . . . PRETTY!! YAY!! Jaz's pretty house!' 

He ran up to the window of the house and peeked inside. Jaz was sitting there, gazing outside. When she saw Gir, she squealed and leapt to the door. Gir went over and stood in front of the door to wait for Jaz. Soon, the door was flung open by the purple little dog and she rushed forward to hug the green dog that she loved so much. 

`You came back!' she cried happily. Then she and Gir ran around to the backyard, where they rolled around in the flower-bed. 

`Gir! Where are you?' Zim ordered, searching the house for his robot slave. When the robot didn't appear, Zim tried calling again. `Gir! Report back to base immediately!' 

Gir still didn't emerge, and Zim was getting annoyed that his S.I.R. Unit wasn't obeying his orders. 

He's probably gone back to that inferior other robot owned by . . . Taz, the alien thought in distaste. Suddenly, Zim felt a pang in his heart as he thought about Taz. He thumped his chest with his fist to get rid of the panging, thinking it was something he might have inhaled from the polluted earth air. 

Anyway, I have to go find Gir AGAIN, he thought with annoyance. 

He headed back to the street where he'd found Gir last time, at Taz's house, and soon came across the unique purple house. He walked once again up the walkway leading to the house's door, and knocked sharply. 

Taz heard a knock on the door and squinted into the peep-hole with one eye. When she saw Zim, she staggered back and held her hand over her heart, her eyes growing wide. Then she realised abruptly that she was nervous to see the other alien. 

Oh no, she thought in disbelief. Even if Nexians don't have good technology, we know everything about the feeling of love, and I obviously have a crush on an IRKEN!! 

Taz quickly regained her composure and swiftly opened the door. 

`Zim . . . .' she murmured quietly. 

To be continued . . . . . . . . . . 

Audience applauds. 

GirChic: Thankyou, ladies and gentlemen! *Bows* I hope you enjoyed this story! What's going to happen next? Was that pang that Zim felt really from the polluted earth air? Or is it something else? Is Taz really in love with Zim? Or is it from the polluted earth air too? Will Gir run away with Jaz? Or will they plan something else? Will I ever shut up? Or will I keep talking like my mother? 

Now I will have to take drastic actions if you don't review this chapter RIGHT NOW! I WILL REIGN DOOM OVER YOUR DOOMED HEADS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	5. My Little Runaway

Disclaimer:   
  
Director: *Begins to faint*   
  
GirChic: Oh no you don't!! *Grabs him and whacks him on the head* You're doing my disclaimer whether you like it or not!! You're not getting out of it with your pitiful excuses and acts!!!   
  
Director: *Gasps* Okay . . . okay. You . . . don't . . . own . . . Invader . . . Zim . . .   
  
GirChic: HEY!!! MAKE IT EXCITING!!!!   
  
Director: *passes out*   
  
GirChic: RAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! WAKE UP AND DO THE DAMN DISCLAIMER!!!!!!   
  
Flying Pig Angel: *Sings* Here is chapter 5!!   
  
  
GIR'S NEW PROGRAM   
  
Chapter 5   
  
Little Runaway   
  
  
'Come on in,' Taz said, inviting Zim inside.   
Zim glared at her for a moment before stepping in. He looked around to see if he could see Gir, but he couldn't. Then he looked out the clear back sliding door again and saw Gir and Jaz playing together. He sighed in frustration and looked over at Taz.   
'How long will I have to keep coming over here to GET Gir?!'   
Taz smiled. 'I guess as long as Gir wants to be with Jaz.'   
'Why would he even WANT to be with her?!' cried Zim.   
'Love,' Taz simply replied.   
'What on Irk IS love?!' Zim questioned, growing impatient.   
'A feeling when someone feels drawn to someone else, or when they like someone else,' Taz explained.   
' . . . . whatever.'   
'You Irkens really don't know anything about love, do you?' Taz inquired.   
'It is not important for invading or ruling,' answered Zim.   
'The feelin' comes sooner or later, Zimmy,' Taz said, smiling.   
'Why'd you call me 'Zimmy'?' the Irken asked, narrowing his eyes.   
'Because I . . . um . . . . oh forget it,' the Nexian stammered hesitantly.   
'No, tell me,' Zim ordered.   
'I . . . . . . . . . likeyouzim,' Taz mumbled.   
'What?'   
'I SAID I LIKE YOU, ZIM!!' she cried loudly. Then without a word, she burst out the door and ran completely out of Zim's sight.   
Zim could only stand there, dumbfounded. He didn't know what to think, or what to do about this . . . matter. Then he looked outside at the two robot slaves.   
That must be love, he thought as he saw Gir give Jaz a cuddle after she'd tripped on a rock and landed in a rose bush.   
Zim finally decided to leave Gir with Jaz for the moment and go for to Skool. He had gone to Taz's house early in the morning, so he would still make it to Skool before the bell went.   
When Zim had reached the Skoolyard, he saw that the humanoid creatures were still outside standing around and talking. Suddenly Dib sprang in front of Zim, blocking his path.   
'What do you want, human stink beast?' Zim scowled. He was in no mood for fights and arguments at the moment. He wasn't feeling wholehearted today and he wanted nothing to do with Dib.   
He briefly shoved Dib to the side and began to walk up the steps to Skool just as the first bell rang out across the playground.   
'I'll expose you someday, Zim!!!' Dib called after the alien. 'You can't just push me aside throughout your entire alien life!! I'll always be right behind you, waiting for you to make a wrong move that will make everyone believe me about your . . . . . . alienness!!   
'Pitiful earth worm-baby,' Zim muttered under his breath.   
  
All the children of Ms Bitters' classroom trudged miserably into the stuffy classroom and slumped into their seats. Suddenly the old wretched teacher appeared.   
'Good morning, doom-bringers,' she hissed unpleasantly.   
'Good mo - '   
'SHUT UP!!' the snakelike teacher screeched.   
The class immediately fell silent, wandering what the horrible teacher would do next. It was actually very predictable – she began to ramble on (as usual) about DOOM and destruction.   
Dib got out some paper and a pencil and began to doodle a picture of Zim's squeedly spooch being cut open by a group of scientists and there were many photographers around the operating table. When he saw that Ms Bitters was turned towards the blackboard, scraping a piece of chalk along it, he folded the paper into an airplane and sailed it across the room at the green boy's head. It missed the alien's head and landed on his desk between his arms.   
'DIB!!!! DETENTION!!!!!!' Ms Bitters screamed without turning around.   
'Hey!! You don't know that I threw the – Hey! You don't even know what someone just did!' Dib stated defensively.   
'DOUBLE DETENTION!!!!' the old hag screamed again.   
'WHAT?!?! YOU DON'T KNOW THAT I DID ANYTHING!!! YOU DIDN'T EVEN TURN AROUND!!!!' Dib cried.   
'DON'T YOU EVER JUST SHUT UP?!?! TRIPLE DETENTION, DIB!' the teacher shrieked.   
Dib hunched over his desk. Retaliating only made things worse.   
  
On the other side of the room, Zim picked up the folded up piece of paper and glimpsed at it. He screwed it up and glared at Dib, then smirked evilly and threw the screwed up paper ball at Ms Bitters. It hit her in her bent over back.   
'DIB!!! YOU ARE GOING TO GET SUSPENDED IN A MINUTE IF YOU DO ONE MORE THING!!!'   
'But – ' Dib started.   
'DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIBBB!!!!! SHUT THE HELL UP OR YOU'LL BE GOING SOMEWHERE THAT YOU DON'T WANT TO GO!!' Ms Bitters sounded VERY annoyed.   
Dib didn't talk for the rest of the lesson. He just kept glaring at Zim, and each time, Zim only smirked in triumph back at his enemy.   
  
To be continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . .   
  
GirChic: Ok . . . WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE DAMN FLYING PIG ANGELS DOING BACK HERE?! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO MAKE THEM GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!!   
  
Director: I had nothing to do with their appearance, madam. Oh wait! I nearly died, and they must be my guardian angels!! Oh thankyou, Guardian Angels for looking over me and saving me!!!!!!!!!   
  
GirChic: Ummmmm I don't think I need you anymore . . . . I don't really like people that like pig angels anyways, so . . . . off you go now! On you're way! LET THE PIG ANGELS GUIDE YOU!!!!!!!!!! And let me tell the readers to BE ON YOUR WAY TO REVIEWING THIS CHAPTER!!!! Off you go! Run along now! 


	6. The Three Searchers

Disclaimer:  
  
GirChic: I'm going back to being the nice little sugar cupcake that I am :)   
  
Gir: I LOVE CUPCAKES!!!! *Grabs GirChic's claw and tries to eat it*  
  
GirChic: HEY!!! *Grabs GIR'S claw and tries to eat it*  
  
Gir: Awww. Hey, lookie lookie!! That human looks like a sausage!!!  
  
GirChic: Oooooh!!! There's a green one too!!!! I BAGS THE PINK ONE!!!!  
  
Gir: YAY!!! I get the green one!!!!  
  
*The two sausage people are Dib and Zim in case you haven't guessed*  
  
Dib: AHHHHHHH!!!! ZIM!! TELL YOUR DOG THINGY TO GO AWAY!!!  
  
Zim: TELL THAT OTHER ONE TO GO AWAY TOO!!!!  
  
*Sausage Dib and sausage Zim both try to waddle away desperately*  
  
Dib: THEY'RE NOT LEAVING!!! AAHHHHH!!!  
  
Zim: PLEEEEEEEASE!!!! DO THE CHAPTER AND SAY THAT YOU DON'T OWN INVADER ZIM INSTEAD OF EATING US!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
GirChic: Awwwww. Okey dokey!   
  
Gir: *Grabs a chunk off Zim's head before leaving*  
  
GirChic: *Grabs a piece of Dib's head before going off with Gir*  
  
Gir and GirChic: Bye bye yummy people!!!!   
  
GIR'S NEW PROGRAM  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The Three Searchers  
  
Skool had ended, and Zim running for his dear life to the safety of his base, for Dib was following him close behind, with a water gun clutched tightly in his hands. 'YOU WILL BE EXPOSED, ZIM!!!!' Dib shouted. 'NEVER!!!' Zim screamed. Just as he turned a corner that led onto his street, he saw a stream of water glide past him. His eyes widened and he sprinted into the perimeter of his house and jiggled the doorknob, trying to get inside. 'AHAHAHAHA!!!' Dib yelled in victory. 'YOU'RE TRAPPED NOW!!' Zim looked desperately around. 'Lawn gnomes! Remove the Dib human!!!!!' The lawn gnomes turned, their eyes glowing, and then they closed in on Dib. Before they could touch him though, Dib spun around and dashed down the street. 'I'LL BE BACK WHEN YOU LEAST EXPECT IT, YOU ALIEN!!' he shouted back. When he was finally out of sight, Zim banged loudly on the door. Gir answered it, but he wasn't in his disguise. Zim quickly shoved him inside. 'Gir, don't EVER answer the door without your disguise on!!' Zim hissed. 'Aww okay!' Gir replied. At that moment, Zim spotted another robot in the room. 'Gir . . . .' 'Yes, master?' 'What is THAT robot doing in here??' 'Aww she came here with ME!!' '. . . . . .' Zim didn't know what to say as he stared at the other robot, which he recognised as Taz's S.I.R. Unit. At first he had despised Jaz, but now he felt himself warming to Gir's 'girlfriend'. 'Zimmy, where's MY master?' Jaz asked with an upset expression. 'I . . . don't know,' the Irken answered. Gir suddenly grabbed Jaz's hand and pulled her off the couch. 'Lets go find her!!' he said with excitement. The two began to head out the door, but Zim grabbed both of them by their antenna and held them up in the air. 'Get . . . your . . . disguise . . . on,' he fumed at Gir. Then he raised Jaz to his eye level. 'And YOU – where's YOUR disguise?' Jaz reached into her side and pulled out her purple puppy disguise. She quickly slipped it on. 'Here,' she replied. 'Gir where's yours??' Zim demanded. 'I doooooooon't knoooooooooow.' Zim looked around and saw a little green suit poking out from beneath the couch. He dropped Gir and the android landed on his head. 'It's underneath the couch, GIR.' 'Oh, okay!!' Gir danced over to the couch and climbed into his suit. 'Okay, LETS GO!!!!!!!! YAY!!' Zim released his hold on Jaz and she ran over to Gir. 'HERE WE COME, MASTER!!' she squealed. The two S.I.R.s walked outside, claw-in-claw (like hand-in-hand). They rounded a corner, out of Zim's view, so the Irken Invader went back inside.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Gir and Jaz went to the park first, but there was no one at all in sight. Then they spotted a very bushy area, and headed in that direction. 'Oooooooooh the woods look scaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaary,' Jaz whispered. 'But we GOTTA find your master!' Gir said in reply. 'I knoooooooow . . .' Jaz murmured. They squeezed into the bushes and found a VERY narrow dirt path. Gir went in first, with Jaz following close behind. When Gir was a few meters into the dense bush, he heard a faint whimper coming from behind him. He turned and saw that Jaz was stuck by the large branch of a dead tree. It was jammed underneath her collar and was digging into her back. Then, the sky grew darker as night began to approach.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Zim was restless as he worked down in his lab. He was actually feeling WORRIED. He was worried about Taz, that she might have gotten lost when she ran away, and he wondered why Gir and Jaz hadn't come back yet. Finally, Zim couldn't take it anymore. He put his disguise on and went outside into the night air. He too went to the park first, but still there was no human wandering around on the grass or path. Suddenly, rain began to fall, and Zim was out in the middle of it. He didn't know how long the paste layer would last, so he made a mad dash to the nearest gazebo, but he stopped short when he was under it's shelter. There was a petite little figure hunched in a corner facing the gazebo wall. She was saturated from the rain, and was shivering. Zim crept cautiously over to the female figure and laid a hand on her shoulder. She immediately spun around and Zim gasped as he once again gazed into those startling gold and silver eyes. Taz stared at him, but didn't say anything.  
  
To be continued . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
GirChic: Ooooooh those people were YUMMY!!! Gir: YAY!! I wish we had've gotten more . . . .  
  
GirChic: Hey wanna go find a coupon so that we can order more yummy people?  
  
Gir: KAY!!!  
  
GirChic: Hey but first do ya wanna chase the story readers to the review button?  
  
Gir: KAY!!!  
  
*Gir and GirChic chase you about two centimetres to the Review button and leave you to REVIEW THIS CHAPTER* 


	7. Ooooooh Who is it?

Disclaimer:  
  
GirChic: THE PIG BELONGS TO ALL S.I.R. ROBOTS!!!!  
  
Fat Ugly Women: No. It's: THE PIG BELONGS TO ALL MANKIND!!!!  
  
GirChic: NO!!! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT!! THE PIG BELONGS TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.  
  
Fat Ugly Woman: NO!!! YOU DON'T OWN THE PIG!!! NOT TO MENTION THAT YOU DON'T OWN INVADER ZIM!!!  
  
GirChic: Awwww. I thought I did.  
  
  
  
GIR'S NEW PROGRAM  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Ooooooh! Who is it?  
  
Zim stared at Taz. She had a rather beaten face, and she was burnt in places from the rain. Her normally bright, clear eyes were now looking dull, as if she was no longer alive. Her eyes still looked amazing, but they had lost their spark.  
  
Zim put his black gloved hand under Taz's chin and pulled her head up towards him. Taz closed her eyes at the feel of someone being so gentle to her. Her eyes were unable to focus on anything at the moment, so she didn't know that the someone was Zim.  
  
'Taz, come home,' his voice whispered.  
  
'Y-you know my name,' Taz said vaguely, smiling weakly. She still couldn't make out the shadow in front of her, and she didn't quite recognise that voice . . . .  
  
'Yes. And you're in a very bad condition at the moment.'  
  
'I am . . . .?' Taz's voice drifted off as she grew weaker by the minute. The burns and bruises were very, very painful now, and she didn't know how much longer she could stay awake. Oh, how she longed to just fall asleep right there . . . . . .  
  
'Taz, stay awake - PLEASE,' Zim urged. He knew he had to get Taz out of the cold immediately, or else she could get seriously ill. She also had to get dried off because like Irkens, Nexians too, were burnt by water, and Taz was saturated.  
  
Zim thought for a second before he reached into his pod backpack. Today, he remembered, I picked up a pretty looking thing that an overweight worm baby dropped. I think humans call it an . . . um . . . bella. They seem to use them when it's rainy.  
  
He felt around for a moment before his hand brushed over something smooth and long. Zim pulled the object out and examined it. A button, he thought. I wonder what it does.  
  
Zim pushed the button and the object suddenly opened up with quick speed, the point hitting Zim in the eye.  
  
'AAAAAAAAAHHH!!! MY EYEBALL!!!!' he shouted in pain. He held his hand to his eye and kept it there for a while until the pain finally ceased.  
  
Taz instantly recognised the voice that was shouting. 'Zim?!'  
  
'Well, yeah,' Zim muttered, taking his hand away from his eye and blinking.  
  
'What are YOU doing here??' Taz asked, puzzled.  
  
'I . . . uuh . . . umm . . . I was . . . looking for Gir and Jaz!' Zim stuttered. He didn't want Taz to know that he had come looking for only her.  
  
'They're gone??'  
  
'Uh . . . yeah.'  
  
'We'd better go look for them now then!!! Jaz is terrified of the dark - she thinks that the Boogie-man's somewhere in the shadows with a knife,' Taz said. She made an attempt to get up, but she had to use the railings of the Gazebo. By the time she was in a standing position, she was already tired and puffed.  
  
'Come with me,' Zim said. 'My house is closer, and our S.I.R.s might have gone there.' He held the umbrella up over his head, gripped Taz by the wrist and pulled her along close behind him.  
  
Through the park, Taz tripped and stumbled many times, but Zim's hold on her wrist kept her from falling to the ground.  
  
When they were finally at Zim's house, they saw a black shadow in front of the window, looking into the house. Taz had no idea who the person was, and her eyes went wide. She opened her mouth, ready to scream, but Zim clasped his hand over her mouth. Taz fell silent, knowing that she was not to make a noise.  
  
To be continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
GirChic: *Rides the pig* WHEEEEEHOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
Woman: Okay times up. Next person step right up.  
  
GirChic: But I just got on!!!!  
  
Woman: NO YOU DIDN'T!!!! YOU'VE BEEN ON THERE FOR EXACTLY 48 SECONDS!!!!!  
  
GirChic: I THOUGHT WE GOT 2 MINUTES!!  
  
Woman: Uhhh . . . just GET OFF!!!! *Grabs GirChic and hauls her to the side*  
  
GirChic: *While flying through the air* HAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRYYYYYYY!!!!!!! SAVE ME!!!!!!  
  
*We see Harry Potter flying towards GirChic on his Nimbus 2000.*  
  
Harry: Jump on!!  
  
GirChic: YAY!!!! *Climbs on top of Harry's head*  
  
*On safe ground*  
  
Harry: I want an apology from when you threw me in that horrid dumpster. You're not leaving til you give me an apology.  
  
GirChic: But . . . but . . . *Huge eyes* What did I do?? I could never be so mean as to throw someone in a horrible, smelly, big garbage can. It must have been . . . . . . . . . . . *Sighs**Lies* my evil twin sister, SirChic (Made up name). She looks just like me you know.  
  
Harry: Oh. Well, you can go then.  
  
GirChic: Bye, bye!!!! Uhh . . . Harry?  
  
Harry: Yes?  
  
GirChic: *Whispering noises to Harry*  
  
Harry: Oh. Oh. Okay. Everyone, please leave a review otherwise GirChic will throw you in a dumpster. Okay goodbye, GirChic! It's an absolute pleasure to meet someone as nice as yourself.  
  
GirChic: *Mutters: Sucker* Goodbye, Mr Potter!!! 


	8. Buzz Off, Dib

Disclaimer:  
  
GirChic: Hey now. I'm an All Star. Get your butt off my road. Hey now. I'm a Rock Star. Get your face out of my way.  
  
Ms Bitters: Excellent presentation. That's an unsatisfactory.  
  
GirChic: B-b-but you said it was excellent!!!  
  
Ms Bitters: Exactly.  
  
GirChic: Well doesn't that mean satisfactory??  
  
Ms Bitters: No.  
  
GirChic: WHY?!?!?!  
  
Ms Bitters: It's excellent because you sang it to all the other miserable students, but unsatisfactory because it didn't have enough Doom in it. Now get out of my way.  
  
GirChic: Ms Bitters, can I please take everything that I own?  
  
Ms Bitters: No  
  
GirChic: Why??  
  
Ms Bitters: Because you don't own anything here except for her, that, and that. *Points to Taz, Jaz, and a planet labelled: NEX*  
  
GirChic: Wha?? That's all I own?????  
  
Ms Bitters: Yes.  
  
GIR'S NEW PROGRAM  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Buzz Off, Dib  
  
  
  
Taz waited where she was while Zim crept towards the intruder. The person was unaware of their presence until Zim glanced over at the front door and gasped – it was open. If they had've come any later, the person might have gotten all the evidence they needed to prove that Zim was an alien.  
  
The figure immediately spun around and launched at Zim, tackling him to the ground.  
  
'DIB!!! GET OFF ME, FILTH-BAG!!!' Zim shouted. He raised his clenched fist in front of Dib's face, ready to strike.  
  
'NEVER!!!' Dib answered, trying to pin Zim down. But Zim's clenched fist flew backwards into Dib's face. 'AHH!!!! My nose!! MY GLASSES!!! YOU BROKE MY GLASSES!!!!'  
  
At that moment, Taz walked up to them tentatively. 'Stop it, both of you. Dib, go home. Zim, get inside.'  
  
'Have a nice time with your GIRLFRIEND, Zim,' Dib sneered as he stumbled away. He was having difficulty seeing with broken glasses, and it didn't help that the sky was pitch-black now either.  
  
Zim stared at the ground and Taz blushed. 'Lets go,' she said. 'It's going to rain again.' So the two of them headed inside.  
  
When they were inside, they looked for their S.I.R.s.  
  
'Jaz?'  
  
'Gir? Where are you?'  
  
'Jazzy, come here.'  
  
There were no high-pitched giggles or squeals in reply. The house was as silent as an abandoned prison.  
  
'Maybe they're playing hide-and-seek?' Taz suggested.  
  
'Don't you have to be quiet in that?' Zim asked.  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'No then. Gir couldn't stay quiet if his life depended on it.'  
  
'You sure?'  
  
'Yes I'm sure,' Zim answered, irritated slightly. He knew that Taz was only being helpful, but he would KNOW what Gir was like…wouldn't he??  
  
'Well they're not here then. They outside somewhere, all alone, and there's a storm brewing,' Taz concluded.  
  
'Obviously,' said Zim.  
  
***  
  
Gir pulled on Jaz's paws, trying to get her down from where she was stuck on the scrawny tree branch.  
  
'Gir . . . stop. It's . . . choking . . . me,' Jaz pleaded.  
  
'How you gonna get down then?' Gir asked.  
  
'I'm not. I'm stuck and I can't do anything.'  
  
'Aw.'  
  
Suddenly there was the snapping of twigs and a rustling noise. A shape crashed through a wall of bushes and landed in front of the two stunned S.I.R.s.  
  
'HI, DIBBY DIBBY DIB DIB!!!' Gir squealed.  
  
Dib smiled and reached out his hand, patting Gir. 'Well hi there, little talking squirrel. What are you doing in my house?' (Dib obviously didn't have a CLUE that he was nowhere NEAR his house.)  
  
'She got stuck,' Gir said pointing at Jaz. 'Squirrels go like this!!' and then he did the squirrel imitation that he did in Part 2 of The Nightmare Begins.  
  
Dib squinted towards Jaz and smiled again. 'Well hi there, little chipmunk! Can you talk too?'  
  
'I like chipmunks!! They have cute little tails and faces – like me,' Jaz proclaimed. 'I don't think they get stuck in trees though.'  
  
'Pull her out,' Gir told Dib.  
  
'Okay.' Dib fumbled around for Jaz, and his hand finally rested on her collar. He slowly slid her off the branch that had been lodged between her neck and collar, and then set her on the ground next to Gir.  
  
'Thanks, Dibby Dibby Dib Dib!' cried Jaz.  
  
'Yep. Ok. Now you two better go to your own home now. I'm gonna go sit on the couch,' Dib said. Then he walked over to the hedge and sat down again, only to fall straight through it. 'Since when did we get hologram couches???'  
  
To be continued………………..  
  
GirChic: I don't know what you guys think, but I think that that chapter was pretty lame. Tell me what you think in your review and d – AHHH!!!! Ms Bitters is coming!!! I gotta RUN!!!!! RUN!!! RUN AS FAST AS MY LEGS WILL CARRY ME!!!! *Runs about 2 metres before Ms Bitters grabs her by the scruff of the neck*  
  
Ms Bitters: Get…in…class.  
  
GirChic: Uh oh. Shazbot. 


End file.
